(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a programmable alarm system designed for an airtight container such as a cooler or the like. More specifically, the alarm system is located internally to the container and is activated upon movement of the container or opening of the container cover.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various arrangements have been disclosed for providing audible alarm means for detecting unauthorized openings of containers, see for example Tucci, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,718. Tucci discloses a rudimentary alarm system, which is externally adapted to a container. The Tucci alarm system fails in its application to the specific requirements of an alarm for an airtight container since it utilizes external pressure sensitive switches which impede the sealed integrity of the container being alarmed. Furthermore, the Tucci alarm is visible to potential thieves giving them the opportunity for attempted deactivation of the alarm prior to intrusion into the enclosure. A patent by Streeter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,429 relates to a portable, self contained alarm system which would be attached to an article to monitor the movement of the article, and sound an alarm signal under certain conditions such as the unauthorized movement of the article. This patent differs significantly from the disclosed invention since it does not contain provisions to be mounted internal to a container. A prior patent to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,561 relates to a locked security box and, in particular, to a portable security box suitable for use by beach goers. The Johnson invention utilizes a latch locking means to detect opening of the cover and motion detection means. The invention is powered by a solar cell and contains discrete electronic circuits which sequentially perform the functions of arming, disarming, and resetting. The invention disclosed herein utilizes motion detection means as well as tilt responsive devices mounted internal to the hinge of the container being alarmed. The disclosed invention also utilizes a rechargeable battery power supply which is appropriate for use during the day or night. The Johnson alarm is continuously powered by a solar cell which is appropriate only for its intended daytime beach use. It would be inappropriate for an anti-theft device used at night. The invention of the current disclosure further differs from the Johnson patent because it uses a programmable microcontroller as a means to dynamically change operating characteristics and is not limited to a singular method of operation. It is a common scenario for portable coolers to be stolen from campsites and picnic areas. Other concerns include access by minors to coolers stocked with alcoholic beverages. In certain parts of the country bears nave been noted to target coolers for food. In these situations a programmable alarmed cooler would have prevented theft or unauthorized access.